


"Exit, pursued by a pig"

by missdibley



Series: From Siberia With Love [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Muppets Most Wanted (2014), The Great Escapo - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Chicago, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Muppets Most Wanted - Freeform, NSFW, Shakespeare 400 fan fiction, Smut, shakespeare 400
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Escapo and Bess in New York, and their daughter Dot and her love Tom in Chicago, react to the news that the villainous Muppet Miss Piggy has been released from prison 20 years after attacking them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Exit, pursued by a pig"

_Well may I get aboard! This is the chase:_  
_I am gone for ever._  
**[Exit, pursued by a bear]**  
(The Winter’s Tale, 3.3.1549-1551)

* * *

>   _The Muppet Miss Piggy, who was sentenced to 20 years in prison after being convicted of assault with intent to kill the family of John Jacob and Beatrice Jingleheimer Schmidt, among other charges, was released today 6:00 am from Indiana Muppet’s Prison upon completion of her term._
> 
> _Dressed simply in a sweatsuit and white flat shoes provided by the facility, Piggy made no statement to or acknowledgement of the small gathering of well-wishers who greeted her at the gate. She was picked up in a black sedan with tinted windows driven by an unidentified driver._
> 
> _The Jingleheimer Schmidts, retired escape artists and circus performers who were known professionally as The Great Escapo and Bess The Willing, did not respond to this paper’s request for a comment._

“I want to go to Chicago.”

Bess threw the newspaper in front of her husband. It was a cloudy day in New York, where they now lived in a pied-a-terre that overlooked Central Park. The Great Escapo looked up from his bowl of cereal. When he saw the fierce look in his wife’s eyes, he reached across the table to take her hand.

“Darling, we’ll be there tomorrow.” He reminded her tenderly. “A full week with Dot and Tom, then Harry comes at the end for Mother’s Day.”

Bess shook her head. “Johnny, we need to go now. That… that… _pig_ has been out for hours. She could be anywhere by now.”

The Great Escapo got to his feet, helping Bess to her feet so he could embrace her closely. He kissed her temple. “She wouldn’t.”

“But Indiana is so close to Chicago…” Bess whimpered.

“True, but there are the authorities. The restraining orders for all of us.” He began to sway with her. “Dot’s on alert. As is campus police.”

“And she’s got Tom.” Bess pressed her cheek to The Great Escapo’s chest.

“That’s right, love.” He cupped her face with his hand, waiting for her eyelids to flutter shut before he kissed them. “She’s got him.”

* * *

When Tom finally woke up that morning, he discovered that his alarm had been unplugged. It was 8:45 am. He should have been up at 8:00 am to begin his day with a run. He would have run east on 57th Street to Lake Michigan, then up and down the lakefront path before meeting Dot at The Medici for breakfast. Instead, he lay trapped under his girlfriend’s sleeping form.

“Dot,” he muttered. When she didn’t stir at the sound of his voice, he brushed the hair away from her face. “Dot!”

She made a low sound. “Mornin’.”

“I missed my alarm.”

“That’s right.” Dot lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. “I shut it off.”

“Why?” Tom let his head fall back with a groan.

“Because, Mister Smarty Pants, you were still sacked out after Lauren’s party last night. You didn’t hear your alarm, snoring like you were. So…” Dot nuzzled the crook of his neck. “I turned it off.”

“I needed to run!” Tom protested.

“You needed the rest, love.” Dot giggled to herself. “All that wine…”

“Say you’re sorry.”

“Nope.”

“Say it, Dorothy,” insisted Tom.

“But I’m not sorry,” said Dot insouciantly. She blew away a lock of glossy black hair that had fallen into her eyes.

“Apologize or else.”

Dot looked up at him, her lips curled in a smirk. “Make me.”

Tom acted quickly, rolling over so he could pin Dot underneath him. He got a good look at her as she squirmed. Her t-shirt was one of his, a threadbare relic from university. It rode up, revealing a lack of knickers underneath. He ducked down, pursing his lips around one of her nipples through the thin material. When Dot began to run her fingers through his hair, Tom grabbed her hands and moved them up to the headboard. He resumed his ministrations, wetting the fabric with slow laps of his tongue before nipping at the hardened peaks with his teeth.

Glancing up, he was gratified to see Dot watching him. Her breath caught when their eyes met. Nudging her shirt up with his nose, he closed his mouth around one of her bare breasts. Tom slipped a hand between her legs, where he circled her clit with his thumb.

Dot’s hips rolled in response, moving against his hand with increased urgency. When he began to trace her slit with his fingers, she gasped. “Oh Tom…”

Tom, who had been licking and teasing her nipples, lifted his head up. “Apologize.”

Dot took a deep breath. “No.”

Tom slid down her body, pushing her legs further apart with his hands. He looked up at her, his mouth open and panting above her sex. “Are you sure?”

Dot merely laughed. When she did, Tom began to flick the tip of his tongue over her clit. Slipping his fingers inside her, he brushed that delicate spot which made Dot buck. He sucked harder. Tom was drunk on her. Tom laughed when he heard her cursing him between obscene moans and sighs.

As Dot got close to tipping over the edge, Tom stopped at once. He kept his fingers in her sex, but did not pump them.

“Fuck!” Dot’s head fell back on the pillow.

“Eheheheheheheheh.” Tom’s laugh was playful, not cruel. “Apologize, love.”

“I…” Dot murmured.

Tom started moving his fingers again but slowly. He didn’t wait for Dot to finish before he began returned his attentions to her clit. Swirling his tongue around it, he pumped his fingers faster. Her sex was so warm, and she tasted so good, he couldn’t deny himself the pleasure of bringing her to ecstasy any longer. Dot was on the verge of tears, having been so close to coming and then to have been stopped at the precipice. But then there was the feeling again of his fingers inside her, fucking her faster and harder while his tongue and lips were relentless on her clit.

“Oh fuck…” Dot was close, the ache in her voice outmatched by the ache in her cunt. She needed him inside her. “Fuck me, Tom. Oh please…”

He crawled up, kissing Dot hard on the mouth while she grabbed his cock and stroked it before pushing the tip against her folds. They sighed together, in relief as much as in satisfaction, when he entered her slowly. Dot wrapped her legs around his waist, and held on tight with her arms around his neck. The slowness did not last long, as she was too wet and warm and the sound of their bodies, now damp with sweat, coming together was like music to Tom’s ears. Dot's apologies were so sweet in Tom’s ears but sweeter still were the words “I love you” and his name repeated over and over again.

Tom kept going, winding his hips until he went stiff. Dot pulled him tight and came as his cock pounded into her. He thrust again, then came hard into her. His body wracked by tiny spasms at first, Tom then relaxed and went slack in her arms. He closed his eyes and pretended to snore.

Dot playfully slapped his ass. “Jerk.”

“Brat.” Tom kissed her cheek.

“I guess that means we’re perfect for each other, then,” Dot mused.

“Even if you steadfastly refuse to apologize.”

“I will never be sorry for allowing you rest when you need it. And besides,” Dot smirked. “I thought we got pretty decent exercise besides.”

Tom laughed. “Exercise enough for a ridiculously large breakfast at The Med?”

Dot nodded enthusiastically. “Of course.”

* * *

 The day was dim and rainy in Chicago, so the usual brunch crowd at the popular neighborhood diner was light. Tom and Dot found themselves a rickety wooden table, just out of the light that shone through the skylight. Dot frowned at her phone while Tom looked at the paper.

“What’s wrong, love?” Tom set the paper down.

“Mama’s worried.” Dot nodded at the paper in front of him. “About her.”

Tom glanced down at the same story about Miss Piggy that Bess had read that morning in New York. “Does Piggy know you’re here?”

Dot shrugged. “Probably. There were a few ‘where are they now’ stories about me and Harry after the Thanksgiving performance. But I haven’t heard anything new or unusual. Just that she was released, and that the restraining order we all have against her is still in place.”

“Do the police here…?” Tom asked.

“They know. I have the number of a detective to call if I notice anything, and campus police are keeping an eye out. If she turns up here, or in New York, or in London…” When Dot trailed off, Tom pulled her in closer. She snuggled into his chest.

“She wouldn’t. And even if she did…”

“Are you sure I should be staying at your place?” Dot asked quietly. “Maybe it would be better for you if I went back to mine.”

“No.” Tom sounded firm. “You need me. Even before we knew Piggy was getting out, you were spending all your time at my place anyway. In fact…”

“What?” Dot straightened up. “In fact what?”

Tom looked at her shyly. “I wondered if you wouldn’t mind moving in. With me.”

“Yeah?” Dot smiled. “You don’t think it’s too soon?”

“Well, you know, I had been wanting a roommate. Save a little money and all.”

“Ass!” Dot laughed when he made to tickle her. “What if I like living alone?”

“What if I don’t?”

The tenderness in Tom’s voice took Dot by surprise. She looked up, saw the light in his eyes, and blushed. “Oh, my Tom.” She reached for his face, running her thumb along his jaw before she kissed him on the lips. “Don’t you make me cry in my breakfast burrito.”

* * *

After breakfast, Dot began to head west to campus instead of turning north back to the apartment with Tom.

“Meet you at the library?” Dot asked. She booped Tom’s nose as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Yes! In the stacks?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Dot snorted. “Not if we want to get work done. I’ll get a study room on the second floor. Text you the number when I get there.”

“Oh Dorothy…” He murmured.

“Dude, we’re here to study. Remember?”

“But what’s the use of studying as much as we do if we don’t enjoy frequent and vigorous study breaks?”

Dot threw her head back and laughed. “I see your point, Professor Pervert. But I have papers from Lauren’s class to grade. And you, you need...”

“To have you in the stacks again, darling.” Tom pulled her into his arms.

“Tom…” She sighed.

“Dot…” He pleaded, pushing his bottom lip out.

“You’re ridiculous, Tom.”

“You’re wonderful, Dot.”

She closed her eyes and hugged him tight. “I’ll see you at the library. Don’t be late.”

“I won’t, Dorothy.” Reluctantly, he let her go. “I won’t.”

They kissed again, then separated so Dot could head to the library and Tom could nip home to get some books he had forgotten. Her head was full of thoughts of him, and her heart burst with an unexpected giddy hope for their future. She was distracted, so much so that she didn’t notice the black sedan that pulled out of its parking space and followed her, slowly and discreetly, as she walked down the street.


End file.
